


seatmates

by Mishaa



Series: Search and Kiss and Destroy [6]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Tumblr: imagineyourotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 22:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishaa/pseuds/Mishaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP going to [middle] school together, being placed next to each other in class. Both of them have secret crushes on each other, but are too scared to admit it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	seatmates

When the teacher tells Saruhiko his new seat is somewhere in the front of the class, on the side opposite the window no less, he thinks it’s the worst seat in the world and that the teacher was definitely out to get him.

But while he hates being in class on principle, especially in a seat in that didn’t warrant daydreaming of any sort, he hates schoolwork even more, and therefore, must be a little grateful that the dorks sitting around him are the studious types that rarely does anything but study.

Don’t get him wrong—he doesn’t  _cheat._  He does well enough with his studies not to resort to  _that_. (Sometimes, he hates how he absorbs information without even trying, specifically for the reason that teachers like his homeroom teacher thinks they see some kind of “potential” in him and assume that by grouping him with these snotty hard working types, some of their diligence would rub off on him, or at the very least, take away some of his lethargy.) He just likes knowing that in group activities, since they’re usually grouped by seating arrangement, he can finally leave the work to someone else for once.

That is, until he finds out his new seatmate and partner is a shitty delinquent with bad taste in clothing, who can’t even multiply and divide properly. Of all the goddamn people…

As it turns out, that shitty delinquent’s name was Yata Misaki and he wasn’t all that bad. He’s still too stupid to be in that grade, if you ask Saruhiko, but he doesn’t mind that much anymore, even if it means he ends up doing everything from research to the output ever single time.

He’s gotten used to it, to say the least. He’s gotten used to their constant squabbles and lunches on whatever clean surface the school or the city had to offer. He’s gotten used to the feeling of someone’s back on his whenever they’re caught in a fight.

He’s gotten used to Misaki. All idiotic, loud, and troublesome parts of him.

So maybe Misaki’s just another lost boy, friendless and alone, and only stuck with him because their situations were more or less the same. So what if that’s the only reason they even manage to put up with each other. Lost boys gravitate to each other, and Saruhiko’s not going to complain because for once in his life, someone’s stuck to him; someone actually needs him, someone who won’t leave right after he lends them a hand; someone who can stand being next to him for more than an hour, who actually  _likes_  and _chooses to be_ beside him.

He’s not going to think of the what if’s because those don’t matter. What matters is what’s happening, and what’s happening is that the stupid little boy who had a bad hair cut is turning out to be the best thing that’s ever happened to him, and easily worming a place into his heart.

He doesn’t hate his seat so much anymore and stopped hating his homeroom teacher with a passion, enough to ease up on the mischievous pranks he (and Misaki, when the brunette feels particularly vindictive) sets up for her every morning, lunch, and afternoon. The most prominent change of all is how his eyes stopped seeking the solace of the view outside the window and started to turn to the person on his right instead.

Or maybe it could be how, on the occasions where Misaki catches him staring and turns away, shifting uncomfortably, he could see Misaki’s elfish ears slowly turn red, and it would make him feel like his chest was about to explode. From what, he’s not sure. He’s not sure if it’s good for him or if it’ll kill him, only that he likes the feeling and he wants to preserve it.


End file.
